Your Precious Memory
by addicted-to-socks
Summary: Blaine and Dave were childhood friends. They haven't seen each other for three years when Dave transfers to Blaine's school. Blaine/Kurt friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be him… could it?

When he was a little boy, he always stayed at his grandparents the entire summer holiday. They lived in a small town called Fairport Harbor near Lake Erie, about a three hour drive from his house. It was safe to say that Blaine spend most of his summer at the lake. But what he loved most about that small town wasn't the lake, it was a boy his age called Dave.

Dave had been Blaine's first and only friend. Every year Blaine returned to that small town and they met on the beach at the lake. It would feel as if nothing had changed, as if they had just seen each other yesterday. But when they were apart they missed spending time on that beach. Blaine's parents divorced when he was fourteen, his mom getting custody. His grandparents who lived in Fairport were from his father's side of the family, and ever since the divorce things were tense, to say the least, so he couldn't go there anymore.

For a long time Blaine and Dave wrote letters to each other at least once a week, but it was never enough. After a while the letters stopped coming each week, and slowly but surely the boys lost touch. It had been easy for Blaine to forgot about that beach and the boy who was once the best part of his live. But now he couldn't pretend that boy was a figment of his imagination. Dave was standing right in front of him. Blaine thought about saying something to him, but decided not to. He quickly looked somewhere else and walked away.

He had been going to McKinley High ever since his parents had divorced. His mom had said they needed a change of scenery, and when she was offered a new job in Lima they moved. Blaine knew she really just didn't want to run into his dad and his new trophy wife, which was understandable. The new wife was everything his mom wasn't; blonde, pretty, dumb, you know the type. Things had been hard at first, but together they had made it through.

Blaine couldn't say he was especially happy at McKinley. Even though there was said to be a zero tolerance violence policy, Blaine hadn't really noticed any of that. When they first moved here and he was still the new kid at school, things were especially hard. Now Blaine had found his place, and even some friends. The Glee club was the only good thing at school, the only reason he survived school sometimes.

Blaine walked over to his friends who were already sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria. His best friend Kurt had saved him a spot next him.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Kurt asked in a concerned tone. Blaine considered telling Kurt, but decided against it. Kurt could be a bit of a drama queen. "Nothing." He shrugged, quickly taking a bite of his sandwich so Kurt couldn't pressure him into talking. Kurt stared at him for a couple of seconds, before turning back to Mercedes, talking about some cute guy Mercedes had seen or something like that. Blaine dropped his sandwich and wondered if Dave had recognized him.

Blaine wasn't sure how he had made it through that day, but somehow he did. He hadn't had any classes with Dave, which he was very glad about. He went home, driving his car almost as if it were on autopilot. It was just him and his mom, he was an only child. He was home alone a lot because his mom had to work long hours at the shop. Tonight he was glad he was going to be alone.

Blaine went to his room and got out a box from underneath his bed. The box itself wasn't very special, but the content was. At least to Blaine it was, and maybe one other person, but Blaine couldn't be sure about that. He opened the box and found what he had been looking for, a picture of two small boys hugging and laughing. Blaine looked at the picture a little while longer, before putting it down carefully. The box was completely empty, except for a large stack of letters. Blaine had thrown out most letters when he was younger. He had never thought they would turn out to be the only things left to remember Dave with.

Blaine read all the letters. It was past midnight when he was finished, his eyes red from crying, his mind spinning from lost friendship. He tried to sleep, but just couldn't. He got up and decided he would go for a short walk, just to get some fresh air to help clear out his head. He ended up in the park near his house. He walked around for a bit when he saw someone coming toward him. A big guy, in a letterman jacket. Blaine hoped it wasn't a jock he knew, they didn't really like him all to much. He turned around quickly, hoping to avoid trouble.

"Hey, wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine!"

Blaine stopped walking immediately. No jock would ever call him by his actual name, they probably didn't even know it. Maybe they thought his parents actually named him fag...

"Who are you?" Blaine asked, his voice wavering. The figure stepped into the light. "Dave? What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same, you know." Dave said, trying to hide a smirk. "I didn't think you'd recognize me." Blaine studied Dave's face. "Well, you're not very different, just taller." Dave laughed. Blaine instantly remembered starry nights and sunny days filled with him desperately trying to make Dave laugh. He had always thought Dave had the best laugh in the world, but right now he knew for sure that he did.

"What?" Dave asked when he saw Blaine's face. "It's just.. You really haven't changed that much." Dave looked at the ground for couple of seconds. "Do you want to sit down and talk for a little while?" Dave almost whispered. Blaine nodded.

They sat down on a bench nearby. It was uncomfortable at first, they both didn't say anything. They just soaked in each others company after not seeing each other for three years. After a while Blaine just couldn't keep quiet anymore, he had to know. "Why did you stop writing me?" He blurted out. "I wrote you at least once a week for 6 months after you stopped writing letters." Blaine said, looking straight into Dave's eyes. Dave's eyes showed the hurt. "I thought it wasn't good for us both to keep hanging on to each other that much. And it just hurt too much." Dave's voice was soft, his hand moved to his face , rubbing his forehead so Blaine couldn't see his eyes. Blaine saw his hands were trembling. He wanted to make it better, wanted to show Dave he never really could replace him.

Blaine reached out and took Dave's hand in his. Dave pulled away at first but relaxed almost immediately. "Hey, look at me." Blaine whispered. "Remember what we used to say... No matter what will happen, we will always be friends." Dave let out a soft laugh. "Yeah. It's just hard to believe. I mean, it's been so long." Blaine looked into Dave's eyes, the same beautiful green color he was used to seeing in a younger face. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again... I kept the letters, though." Blaine said, looking at Dave's hand which was in his.

Dave moved his thumb, brushing calming shapes over Blaine's hand. He brought his other hand to Blaine's cheek, causing Blaine to lean into the touch. Dave's scent reminded him of summer, all the fun they had at the lake, the sleepovers filled with video games. Blaine was pulled out of his memory's by Dave's breath on his face. Their faces were so close he could see every shade of green in his eyes. Before Blaine realized what was happening Dave's lips were pressed against his. The kiss sent shivers down Blaine's spine, the way Dave used his lips gave Blaine a sensation of happiness he had never felt before. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but Blaine could feel Dave's lips on his the entire night as they talked about what had happened in three years time.

When they both couldn't stay awake any longer Dave walked Blaine home. They held hands until they were standing in front of Blaine's house. Blaine went to press a goodnight kiss against Dave's lips, when Dave yawned. Blaine couldn't stop a giggle from escaping. "You want to stay at my house? You know, just like we used to?" Blaine asked, quickly blushing after Dave shot him a quick look. "Not.. I don't... I'm not hitting on you, David. Don't you dare make a comment." Dave roared with laughter. "Even after three years, you still know me too wel." Blaine smirked at that. "And don't you ever forget it." He said with an over the top cocky tone and posh accent. Another roar of laughter escaped Dave, but this time it was silenced with a kiss from Blaine. He grabbed Dave's hand and took him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was still half asleep when he tried to turn around, but something was holding him. He opened his eyes and looked towards his chest. Dave's big strong arms were wrapped around him, keeping him pressed against Dave's chest. He was wearing the same shirt he had been wearing the day before, because they had fallen asleep as soon as they had fallen onto the bed. Blaine closed his eyes again, listening to Dave's breathing and just soaking in Dave's scent. He could feel Dave's breath on his neck, giving him goosebumps. After a couple of minutes he escaped from Dave's arms slowly, careful not to wake him up, and walked down the stairs to make breakfast. He was used to spending Saturday mornings alone, his mom would come home around lunch after working the night shift. It was going to be a nice change to have Dave there.

Blaine thought about the night before. He hadn't expected to see Dave again so soon. Meeting him in the park must have been fate or maybe just luck. Blaine liked to believe that everything in life had a reason, he was a hopeless romantic after all. Blaine would probably always remember that night, because he hadn't really kissed anyone before. He had been very surprised when Dave kissed him, but it had been the good kind of surprise. Being gay in Ohio wasn't easy, being a gay teenager was even worse; the only other gay kid at school was Kurt. Blaine was glad he had him as a friend, but he wouldn't want to be more then just friends with Kurt. Blaine had always believed he wouldn't have his first kiss until college.

He was singing softly when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Dave?" There was no response, but he could hear someone walking towards the front door. Blaine heard the front door fall shut. "Dave, it that you?" The house was completely silent. Blaine went to his room, and saw that the bed had been made but Blaine didn't care about that .Dave was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared without saying goodbye or explaining why he had to leave.

Blaine spent the entire weekend thinking about Dave. They had shared an amazing night together, filled with laughter and soft kisses. He didn't understand why Dave had left, and he wanted to know desperately. He was going to ask him on Monday. Blaine prepared everything he wanted to say to Dave, almost like a script for a movie. Except he didn't know what Dave would say, so he had different versions. His mom had asked him almost every hour that she had been home if he was okay. He had been quiet and lost in his thoughts. Monday morning came around and Blaine still felt like he wasn't prepared for the conversation he wanted to have.

Blaine went to his firs class, where Kurt had saved him a seat. "Rough weekend?" Kurt asked without looking up from his phone. Moments like these helped Blaine remember that, even though they constantly fought over solos and who could wear their bow tie the next day, Kurt was a great friend to have. He always knew exactly how Blaine felt without even looking at him. Blaine was about to tell Kurt everything that had happened when the teacher walked in, causing Blaine to keep shut.

As soon as lunch came around Blaine told Kurt he was going to go to the nurse because he had a headache. It was faster and easier than telling the entire story of what had happened with Dave. Now all he had to do was find Dave. Blaine felt really nervous for reasons he hadn't exactly figured out yet. Blaine figured his safest bet of finding Dave would be the main hallway leading into the cafeteria, so he walked around for a while. Lunch period was almost over and there was still no sign of Dave. Blaine didn't want to, but he knew he just had to give up for now.

It wasn't until school had ended that Blaine saw Dave. He was walking toward the parking lot as Blaine was getting some books from his locker. Blaine closed his locker and quickly followed Dave. "Hey, Dave. Wait up." Blaine said, walking really fast to keep up with Dave. "Come on, you can't just ignore me." Blaine tried to make his voice sound even, but he was having a hard time in succeeding. Dave's face didn't show any emotion, it was as if he was wearing a mask.

"What do you want?" Dave asked, without looking at Blaine. This wasn't going according to Blaine's plan. Dave was acting different. This wasn't how Blaine knew him. Dave stopped walking, standing next to a blue SUV. He turned and looked at Blaine with a stone cold expression. Before Blaine could help it words escaped his mouth. "I love you." As soon as Blaine said it he knew it was true. It had always been true. Dave's expression changed, softened, but was quickly replaced with the cold look again. "Blaine, don't. I think we should just stay friends. I don't want this.. or you. Last night was a mistake." Dave got into the blue SUV, leaving Blaine standing in the middle of the parking lot on his own. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his cheeks, as if he was trying to stop the tears from falling. This hadn't gone according to plan at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot to me. This chapter brings some more drama, but I promise it'll all turn out okay in the end. _

_Kurt's song is If I Loved You from the musical Carousel._

_The **bold** parts are from Dave's point of view._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

Blaine had glee club. He decided he couldn't miss it, sectionals was coming up and they needed all the practice they could get. He made a quick pit stop in the boys bathroom, but couldn't make it look as if he hadn't been crying. He looked into the mirror and sighed. Crying wasn't a good look on him.

He walked in the choir room and found a seat in the back. Kurt was already sitting a row in front of him, with Rachel next to him. Kurt turned around and scanned Blaine's face. As soon as Kurt opened his mouth, Blaine stopped him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Kurt's mouth was hanging open for a couple of seconds before Mr. Schuester came walking in. Blaine didn't normally react like that. Not to Kurt, anyway. Right now Kurt didn't really cross Blaine's mind, though.

"Mr. Schue, I would like to perform something. In the auditorium." Kurt stated at the end of glee club. He looked at Rachel, who nodded encouragingly. If Blaine hadn't been stuck in his head he would have noticed they were up to something.

The entire club, except for Kurt who was standing on stage, was sitting spread out in the front of the auditorium.

**Dave had almost been home when he turned the car and headed back to school. Blaine was in glee club so he was probably still at school.**

**He felt like an idiot. Blaine didn't deserve that. He deserved so much better.**

**Dave had walked past the choir room, but it had been completely empty. He hurried to the auditorium and heard a familiar voice. Kurt was singing.**

If I loved you,  
>Time and again I would try to say<br>All I'd want you to know.  
>If I loved you,<br>Words wouldn't come in an easy way  
>Round in circles I'd go!<br>Longing to tell you,  
>But afraid and shy,<br>I'd let my golden chances pass me by!  
>Soon you'd leave me,<br>Off you would go in the mist of day,  
>Never, never to know how I loved you<br>If I loved you.

All members of the glee club left, but Kurt called out to Blaine. He was standing in the middle of the stage, seeming nervous.

Blaine walked up and rested his hands on his hips.

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

He really hoped Kurt wouldn't make him talk about the reason why he had been crying. He really didn't want to think about it.. well, him.

Kurt took a few steps, so he was standing right in front of Blaine. He took a deep breath and looked Blaine straight in the eyes. It was as though he wanted to tell him something with his eyes. 

**The music stopped and the glee club came walking out. Dave watched them all walking out from a distance, but there was no sign of Blaine.**

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered. He took one final step and before Blaine knew it Kurt was kissing him. 

**Dave waited until everybody was gone and walked in. He stopped, stood in shock for a few seconds and walked out. Leaving Blaine behind with Kurt.**

Blaine pushed Kurt of softly, not wanting to hurt his best friends feelings.

Kurt flinched. "I thought you..." Kurt began. "Rachel assured me you felt something for me too."

Blaine's head was spinning. Kurt and him, together, that just wasn't right.

"I made it all up, didn't I." Kurt wasn't asking, he knew. He turned around and walked of.

Blaine was left alone once again that day.


End file.
